meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clank Clank Clank
"Clank Clank Clank. It is the sound that robots make when they dance" - Bobuck Clank Clank Clank is a 2017 EP by Bobuck, it features demos recorded by Bobuck in 2014 for The Residents' abandoned Meet The Residents remake. Background Clank Clank Clank was recorded during the sessions for The Ghost Of Hope as a possible companion piece for their Wonder Of Weird tour. The Other Residents were initially excited by the idea and threw themselves into a number of lacklustre sessions for the project, before abandoning the project. One outtake from the session was released as Walk Over featuring Siri ''singing vocals to Boots. Later outtakes from these sessions are rumoured to have appeared on the Meet The Residents pREServed Edition. In 2017, the EP was released, titled Clank Clank Clank, due to the robotic nature of the demos. Track Listing # Boots # Petunia # Smelly Tongues # Rest Aria # Skratz # Spotted Pinto Bean # Infant Tango # Seasoned Greetings # NRG Liner Notes "In the midst of writing music for The Ghost Of Hope back in 2014, Charles Bobuck had what he thought was a musical ephiphany, The Residents were very focused on their 40th Anniversary and he felt that a Special 40th anniversary Album should be released. The Train wreck album seemed fine but very removed from the anniversary celebration. So he proposed an album about the Meet the Residents Album from 1974. It would be new material but include versions of the Songs from Meet The Residents cobbled out of samples taken directly from the original recordings. It would be autographical. It would include stories and memories from making the recording forty years earlier. The idea was received with Little interest. In response, he decided to record some demos to show what the new arrangements could sound like. Still, the idea did not catch on, and neither did The Ghost of Hope which was shelved due to the touring schedule, so Bobuck started working on What Was Left Of Grandpa and the Demos were filed away. Three years later, 2017, Hardy Fox and Walter Robotka were figuring out the Hacienda Bridge newsletter schedule and subjects. They wanted to do an issue on robots, AI, computer music - that kind of thing. Walter asked Charles Bobuck if he had any music that would fit into that theme for a CD to go with the issue. He remembered that he had the demo redo's of Meet the Residents that used a lot of hi-tech Computer driven splicing. Hardy and Walter agreed the demos should be released. After a bit of reworking, they were fashioned into an EP CD called Clank, Clank, Clank. It is the sound that robots make when they dance." - Hacienda Bridge Outtakes # Walk Over # Boots Again # Consuelo's Return # Spotted Pinto Queen # Inka Don't Dry # Poisoned Popcorn Credits '''Experiment By': Bobuck 'Written By: 'The Residents 'Design By: 'Hacienda Bridge See Also * Meet The Residents * Bobuck Plays The Residents * Walk Over Category:Charles Bobuck Category:Meet The Residents Category:Hacienda Bridge